Endurance
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: She had been with Jiro and his younger brother since the war, and now they're about to be thrown right back into it. Maybe the Special Zone isn't as safe as Jiro thought...
1. Prolouge

Long black hair twisted in the breeze that whistled though the cracks in the one-story buildin.

A slight whimper drew the attention of the female standing in the window to the boy curled on a heap of blankets in the corner.

"Hush, Kotarou." She murmured. "Your brother will return soon."

"Kohaku," He crawled into her waiting arms. "I'm scared."

"It will be alright." She assured.

'_But then again, he could die. What would happen to Kotarou then?_'

The sounds of battle grew louder, more frantic. Kohaku moved to set the now sleeping boy onto the blankets, then returned to the window.

Several yellow-eyed Kowloon children moved past, and she followed them with her brilliant green eyes.

Kohaku was a fighter. Not with a gun, or a sword, but with her fists and the scythe pair she could summon.

Of course, she could handle a gun, but used it only if she had nothing else.

Kohaku's cat-like eyes narrowed and she slid a glove of interwoven silver threads onto her hands.

The rustling of fabric drew the beastly vampire's attention, and the moment they set their sights on the female, they were vanishing into the wind. They were weak compared to her Old Blood, quickly disposed of an forgotten.

"I'm going to maim and, or kill Jiro when he gets back." She growled, white teeth bright against her red lips.

"Kohaku?" Kotarou called from inside. "I'm hungry."

The black haired female sighed.

"You'll have to wait, blondy. I'm hungry." She growled, tossing him a small bag of chips. O

'_Jiro, I'm going to kill you._' Kohaku cursed in her head.


	2. Fruit Dessert

Kohaku woke from her nap when Kotarou began knocking on Jiro's coffin.

"I think we're still on the ocean! I thought we'd be there by now!"

She rolled her eyes as he got louder and louder.

"Kotarou, stop bothering Jiro." She sighed, mouth lifting into a devilish grin. "That's my job. Besides if you annoy him long enough..."

The coffin open, and Jiro extended his hand. It clenched into an angry fist and then Kotarou found himself face planted into the ground.

"That will happen."

"That wasn't nice." Kotarou rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you were trying to wake him up." Kohaku brushed him off. "You know how Jiro gets when you try to do that."

"I forgot he doesn't like moving water." Kotarou turned and pressed his back against Jiro's coffin.

Kotarou's large blue eyes fastened on the stairs to the upper decks of the large ship.

Kohaku yawned, returning to her shadowed corner, and going back to napping.

Vaguely she heard Kotarou mutter something about going exploring.

After a while, she got uncomfortable and pried open Jiro's coffin.

"Your coffin is comfy." She looked amused at his murderous gaze. "And you know I'm a snuggler. So, you don't have a choice in this."

Jiro sighed, rolling onto his side so the green-eyed female could fit in with him.

**-;-**

"Brother..." Kotarou's voice muttered, fight making it tremble. "He's awake now."

Kohaku looked up, and then glared tightening her arms around his waist.

"You put this coffin down _right now_." She hissed.

"That was my plan." Jiro sighed.

Gun fire echoed outside the container.

"Oh that's a great idea." Kohaku rolled her eyes. "Shoot at the pissed off vampire."

The front of the coffin lowered slowly, and Kohaku grinned at the frightened face's of the men in uniform.

"A good morning to you, gentlemen." Jiro greeted. "I trust that everyone is doing splendidly today?"

"Hi Brother!" Kotarou called, clambering up onto the large metal crates.

"Oh, Kotarou." Jiro glanced over. "Good morning to you."

"That boy is screwed." Kohaku stretched, popping her shoulders.

"Gorgeous night, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" The blond boy laughed.

"Incidentally, I was curious as to what you were doing up here." Jiro frowned.

"Uh...Oh, yeah. That." The blond levelled his finger with the female. "She made me do it!"

"I did not!" Kohaku yelled. "I was sleeping! Take it back!"

She leapt forward, capturing him and rubbing her knuckles across his head.

"Ow! Ow! Kohaku, stop it!"

"Take it back."

"Ow!"

"Kotarou..."

"Okay, okay! I take it back!"

"Thank you." Kohaku returned to her spot beside Jiro and calmly crossed her arms.

"Your brother..." Jiro flicked out his finger, sending Kotarou into the ground and leaving a large imprint.

"Ow, that hurt!" Kotarou whined.

"Was firm..." Jiro smacked his head into the crate again. "When he told you...to be good and stay asleep until we arrived. I only hope you didn't wander around the ship and get into more trouble then you already are!"

Kohaku snickered.

"Like what, Brother?" The blond asked.

"Like marking up any surface you please with graffiti." He growled.

"Woah! How did you'd know that!?"

"What did you think we were stupid~?" Kohaku stuck out her tongue.

Jiro sighed.

"I guess since this is a Chinese ship I should have draw a panda bear."

Kohaku's eye twitched and she took great pleasure in watching Jiro squish his younger brother with a simple clap.

"That's hardly the point!" Jiro protested. "Tell me, why do you always have to do dumb things like this? You're such a pain."

"That was mean tricking me into thinking you were mad at me." Kotarou grumbled into the ground.

"I don't want to hear it! You're the one who couldn't just do what he was told! And now you turn around and blame your brother?! It's disgraceful. Good grief, brother."

Jiro turned to the men still holding guns.

"Pardon me, gentlemen." He gave another clam smile. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Please, do your best not to mind us. And now that we've been able to set aside this private matter, prehaps someone can tell me what this fight is about? See, while I don't understand your reasons, I take it the ship it's self was not part of the conflict, so all the noise wasn't apreciated."

"Jiro's isn't a morning person." Kohaku stepped up beside him. "He gets really grumpy. I'm surprised he's got this much restraint."

"Kohaku, shut up." The man in red sighed.

"Yes, sir!" The girl saluted, making a face at him once he had turned his back.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" One of the men in the armoured suits yelled.

"He's Jiro! And he thinks he's the King of the World~!" Kohaku gestured in large movements to the more mature vampire.

"Kohaku..." Jiro's eyes twitched. "Shut. Up!"

He sent her flying back into the wall, where she tumbled to the crates.

Kohaku stood, rubbing her behind.

"Dammit, Jiro. That hurts."

"Well, stop poking fun at me and be more serious."

"But, I was serious..." She made a face. "I'd act like you. Yuck~! It's much more fun being me."

"If you wish to ask my name," Jiro turned back to the man. "Then I suggest you introduce yourself first. Or have such common curtoseys been surrendered to the rule of disrespect during my absence from Japan."

"Alright then." The man in the uniform frowned. "We're the Suppression team from The Company."

"The Company? Surely, you must be referring to the Order Coffin Company in the Special Zone."

"Yeah."

"Hm. That's quite odd." Jiro crossed his arms. "I was under the impression that it's an organization serving as an intermediary between the humans and us."

"Normally, yes." Jiro turned to the new woman.

"Oh?"

"But this is how they operate behind the scenes. They seek out our brethren only to murder us indiscriminately. They're nothing but homicidal manics."

"Homicidal?" The man smirked. "We certainly don't go around killing humans."

"You bastard!" The woman yelled.

"Allow me to set you straight on one more point. Word is, out there the Special Zone is considered as some kind of a haven for you sick suckers, which is a very misguided conception. The city that we protect is not a law-less place we let you rule. It's carefully maintained location is enacted twenty four seven. Illegal immigrants from some unknown bloodline would never be allowed inside. However, if you have a valid referral from an affiliate House, you don't have any worries; the Special Zone will accept you. But if you do not, it doesn't matter if you're an Old Blood with hundreds of years under your belt, we'll show you no mercy. That's the reality for a Black Blood."

"Reality for a Black Blood?" Jiro mused. "Ah, I've been hearing this is what they've been calling vampires these days. And it's true, my little brother, companion and I are, in fact, vampires. This is quite a conundrum. I have associates in the Special Zone, but I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with this concept of affiliate Houses. "

"Really?" The uniformed man smirked. "That's too bad for you."

His gun, which was levelled with Jiro's chest, blazed, as did the other surrounding men.

"Jiro, can I...?" Kohaku asked. Jiro nodded, and Kohaku grinned.

She sprang forward, showing her fangs off to the man she had shoved her face close to. One of her fists found his stomach, and the other twisted his gun's barrel.

"I don't think so." Jiro smirked, the bullets stopped before him , glowing purple.

Kohaku retreated with an expression like a kicked puppy.

"It's okay, Kohaku." Kotarou patted her head. "Brother would have let you do it."

"But I missed my chance." She whimpered.

"No matter how many times I explain, you just don't understand." Jiro glanced over at Kohaku. "Kohaku, would you like to do it?"

She bounded upwards, and skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Thanks Jiro!" She grinned. "Remind me to reward you later."

Jiro rolled his eyes, and watched as the girl flicked several of the bullets forward, blocking off the guns.

"What kind of power is that!?" The man yelled, trading his large gun for a pistol.

"What this?" Kohaku looked amused. "I'm just flicking my fingers. See?"

She fired one at him, grazing his jawbone.

"Now, Kohaku," Jiro scolded. "We don't want to hurt them."

"Fine."

A large explosion scattered people all over the place.

"It wasn't me!" Kohaku raised her arms. "At least, not this time."

Kotarou yelled, plummeting into the ocean water.

"Kotarou!" Jiro yelled, sprinting for the boy.

**-xXx-**

"If I have to fucking drag your asses from the middle of the ocean again, I'm going to kill you both painfully!" Kohaku yelled, dragging Kotaru and Jiro onto the beach. "And with great pleasure! Seriously, what kind of gentleman makes a woman carry him and his younger brother! It should be the other way around! But noooooo...You just had to fucking pass out on me, didn't you!? Stupid men...Stupid Jiro! I'm going to kill you!"

She dropped them to the sand.

Several surfers rushed over, but her murderous glares sent them fleeing.

Jiro pushed himself upward, and his hat fell off.

"Serves you right for having your skin and muscles burnt off again! What the hell am I going to do with you!? Nobody will recognize you like this! Wait, maybe that's a good thing. I can kill you without going to jail!"

"CUUUT!" A woman yelled, sprinting over to the three. "That was exellant, guys!"

"Who the hell are you?" Kohaku glared.

"Just great!" She clapped. "I've never seen a preformance like that! Just masterful, and the makeup...Wow."

She laughed, plopping Jiro's hat back onto his head.

"And let's see here," She felt for Kotarou's pulse. "Looks like you live to see another scene, kid. Now let's get you onto the next set."

"Good, I need them alive." Kohaku slung Jiro over her shoulder. "Now I can kill them."

"The crew and extras are waiting for us!" The brown-haired woman pulled them all forward. "You're a vampire, right?"

Kohaku nodded, confirming the woman's whisper.

"I'm aware that you don't know me,"

"Damn straight, woman."

"But trust me on this. I came here to help you."

Kohaku nodded.

"Get me out of the sun." Jiro murmured against her back.

"Hah!" The raven haired female snorted. "It's your own damn fucking fault, Jiro. If you hadn't dove in after Kotarou, then I could've saved him with no problem. But noooo, you just had to dive in. And then you made me drag you all the way here so you both didn't die! I'm plotting your death this minute, Red."

"Sorry." Jiro sweatdropped, muscles and skin reforming.

"Leave it to me." The woman gained a determined look. "Hahahaha~! You kids and your method acting!"

"What just happened?" One of the surfer men asked.

"I have no idea." Another replied.

**-;-**

"I can't do this anymore." The woman moaned, dropping her head onto the table in the small cafe. "I'm finished! I can hear it now. The rumours of the crazy skeleton guys, and his hot psycho girlfriend and the crazy giggling lady."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Kohaku shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Never have been, never will, but thanks for the compliment."

Jiro, who was by now alive again, sighed.

"I'll never be able to set foot on that beautiful beach again."

"Oh, boohoo." Kohaku shrugged.

"I would like to thank you for your assistance." Jiro sighed.

"Bout time, bastard."

"Not you, Kohaku." Jiro slammed her head onto the table. "Without you we would-"

"That's the biggest load of crap!" The woman bolted upright. "I mean, you have a name?"

"It's Jiro Mitchizuki."

"I'm Kohaku Yagami."

"Jiro's a pretty common name. Should be an easy one to remember." The woman nodded, completely ignoring the other female.

"Then please make sure that you do."

"I already have. So the little one next to you, that's Kotarou, right?"

"As I said, our situation happens to be grave and no fault of our own. To all appearances, we have simply been caught up in the chaos created by your esteemed colleagues. We brothers are victims here. Nothing more"

"Please! I'm the victim!" Kohaku yelled, returning to her upright position. "You try hauling a kid and a man with an ego bigger than himself from the middle of the ocean."

"Yes, Kohaku. You've made your point." Jiro waved her off. Kohaku fumed.

"Don't you think I know that!?" The woman glared. "For ruining your voyage, as a representative of the Company, I would like to offer our apologies. We are very very very sorry. "

"That's the biggest load of crap." Jiro's eyes narrowed a fraction. "And you are?"

"Mimiko Kasuragi." She snarled, also glaring.

"Okay, guys." Kohaku lifted her hands. "We all know that Jiro's hot, and sexually frustrated. I don't know much about you, but I can tell you're a vigin, so that means you're also sexually frustrated. Go find a room and have some sex, it's good for your tempers."

"Shut up, Kohaku!" Jiro and Mimiko yelled.

Kohaku retreated to the corner of the room, nursing two large bumps her head.

"Don't take out your sexual frustrations on me..." She snarled under her breath, glaring.

"Great we agree." Mimiko leaned backwards. "Now, since I know that you, her and the kid are travelling to the Special Zone, the least I can do it offer you guidance. I'll show you the way myself, how's that sound?"

"Is it at that point you'll hand me and my companions over to the Suppression Team?"

"Mr. Muchizuki,"

"Yes?"

"Let me take a moment to make myself clear."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"While I'm part of the same company as those from earlier, I am a Compromiser. I act as more of a mediator than anything. In our line of work, the subject always given top priority is continuing peaceful co-existence between Black Bloods like you, and Red Bloods like us."

"You call yourselves Red Bloods?" Jiro asked.

"Oh, right. You probably don't know any of this, huh?" Mimiko smiled. "In order to be clear when we talk of our two races, we call your kind Black Bloods and we call our kind Red Bloods. It shows equallity between two nearly identical people; that we're all equal as living creatures."

"What a load of bullshit." Kohaku muttered under her breath.

"So, we've got Red Bloods and Black Bloods. Are we sure there's nothing else?" Jiro raised an eyebrow.

Kohaku's vivid green eyes snapped over to him.

Kotarou chose that moment to wake up, letting out a loud adorable yawn.

"Good morning, Kotarou."

"Oh, hey Brother!" Kotarou laughed. "Good morning!"

"How are you feeling today?"

"I feel kinda salty." The blond boy replied. "It's groooooss!"

"Well, that's not my fault." Kohaku growled. "Don't look at me. I'm just the girl who saves your lives, and wants to kill you. Well, Jiro more than you."

"You must have jumped in after me!" Kotarou turned to Jiro, completely ignoring Kohaku and having continued with his conversation.

"Yes, I did." Jiro nodded.

"And then I jumped in after him, who jumped after you, because someone is stupid! And then dragged your asses from the middle of the ocean, because the same someone passed out! Let's all have a party because we're all safe, sound and a little salty. Yaaaaaaaaaay~!" Kohaku threw up her arms, before her aura morphed into something that could only be called murderous. "NOT!"

"Thank you, Brother!" Kotarou smiled at the red clad man. "Thank you, Kohaku! I always knew I could count on you!"

"It figures." Mimiko muttered. "He's a lot nicer to him, then he is to me."

"Well, get used to it, Mimi." Kohaku leaned over to her. "I ain't treated much better."

"So, Brother, who's that girl?" The little blond boy asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mimiko Katsuragi. It's nice to meet you."

"Mimiko?" Kotarou tilted his head. "That name is kinda weird."

"Yeah, it's different. I get that a lot."

"No. It's just weird. There's no other way to describe it." Kohaku retreated to her corner again, yet another lump on her head.

"Now I know you feel salty from the water," She turned back to Kotarou. "But you can at least get the taste out of your mouth with a few bites from this."

"I can have this!" Kotarou stared down at the whip cream and fruit. "Are you serious?! Thank you so much! It really hits the spot! You should try it Brother. So, Mimi, what are you doing here with us anyway?"

"Actually-"

"She's our guide." Jiro answered. "It's her job to escourt us to the Special Zone. We place ourselves in your care."

"She's really our guide!?" Kotarou grinned.

"It won't be a long trip, but it will be fun!" Mimi assured.

"Famous last words. Rule Number One: Never promise Kotarou fun." Kohaku hissed.


End file.
